Many modern snacks includes a sauce into which a cracker-like food product is dipped. Such sauces are so prevalent that they are often sold under the functional definition as a generic name, e.g., "dips."
Dips range in consistency from quite thick and viscous to nearly liquid-like, and are generally sold in containers that are sealed for storage. Many dips have proved to be quite difficult to eat due to the messy nature of the application thereof to the cracker-like food product. The cracker is dipped into the sauce, dragged through the sauce and removed for eating. In certain circumstances, this process can be difficult to carry out in a neat manner, and thus the full enjoyment of the food product can be inhibited. This is especially so in the instance where the dip is nearly gone, and the container is deep. The cracker-like product must be thrust into the container, and withdrawn in an awkward manner.
Accordingly, the dip is often removed from its packaging container, and placed on a shallow bowl for serving. This overcomes some of the problems of serving dip, however, it presents other problems. The bowls must be constantly replenished, and then cleaned after use. The use of separate serving bowls also discourages a manufacturer from selling the dip food product in distinctive and eye-catching containers, since the container will not receive a full exposure.
Therefore, there is a need for a food supporting element that can be attached to a food container, such as a food dip jar, and which will support food in that container in position to be easily eaten, yet can be sold as part of the packaging for the dip, and is easily refilled as needed.